powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Affinity
The power to become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. A mixed ability of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. The opposing power of Aversion. Also Called *Specific Empowerment *Specific Augmentation *Specific Power-Up Capabilities Affinity allows users to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to unlock certain abilities related to the affinity when the object, event, or emotion is within proximity (E.g: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Hydrokinesis when they are in a large body of water). This power could be go with any power, even a power not related to the affinity (E.X: a person with Telekinesis strengthened by sunlight). Applications *Enhanced Strength *Super Speed *Durability *Stamina *Regeneration Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Energy Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. Variations 'Elemental Affinity ' *become stronger when in contact with a certain elemental force. **''Water Affinity'': become stronger when in contact with water. **''Earth Affinity'': become stronger from rich soil. **''Air Affinity'': draw strength from fresh air. **''Electric Affinity'': become stronger when in contact with electricity. **''Light Affinity'': become stronger when in light. **''Dark Affinity'': become stronger when in the dark. 'Temperature Affinity' *become stronger depending on how warm/cold it is **''Heat Affinity'': become stronger when it is hotter. **''Cold Affinity'': become stronger when it is cooler. 'Environmental A'ffinity *become stronger when in certain landscapes. **''Desert Affinity'': become stronger in deserts. **''Forest Affinity'': become stronger in forests. **''Mountainous Affinity'': become stronger in mountainous regions. **''Polar Affinity'': become stronger in polar regions. **''Woodland Affinify'': become stronger in wooded lanscapes. **''Tropical Affinity'': become stronger in tropics. **''Coastal Affinity'': become stronger in coasts **''Island Affinity'': become stronger in islands. **''River Affinity'': become stronger in rivers. **''Lake Affinity'': become stronger in lakes. **''Sky Affinity'': become stronger in the sky. Area Affinity *become stronger when in a certain place. **''Home Affinity'': become stronger when at home. **''Urban Affinity'': become stronger when in urban areas. **''Rural Affinity'': become stronger when in rural areas. 'Empathic Affinity' *become stronger when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certain emotion. **''Fear Affinity: become stronger when someone, or yourself, is afraid. **Anger Affinity: become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is angry. **Love Affinity: become stronger when in love, or when near loved ones. **Hatred Affinity: become stronger when in hate, or near hated ones. **''Joy Affinity: become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is happy. **''Anxiety A''ffinity: become stronger when someone, or yourself, is anxious. **''Sadness Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is sad. **''Surprise Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is surprise. **''Confusion Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is confuse. **''Guilt Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is guilty. **''Gratitude Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is thankful. **''Sorrow Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is sorrow. **''Pain Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is suffering. **''Contentment Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is satisfy. **''Diffidence Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is shy. **''Courage Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is brave. **''Passion Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is passionate. **''Shame Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is shameful. **''Worry Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is worrisome. **''Solitude Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself is lonely. 'Seasonal A'ffinity *become stronger by the changes of the seasons. **''Spring Affinity'': become stronger during spring. **''Summer Affinity'': become stronger during summer. **''Autumn Affinity'': become stronger during autumn. **''Winter Affinity'': become stronger during winter. 'Weather Affinity' *become stronger depending on the weather. **''Rain Affinity'': become stronger when its raining. **''Snow Affinity'': become stronger when its snowing. **''Storm Affinity'': become stronger when there is a storm. 'Cosmic Affinity' *become stronger from cosmic forces. **''Solar Affinity: become stronger when in sunlight. **Lunar Affinity: become stronger when in moonlight. **''Comet Affinity: Become stronger when there is a Asteroid. **''Time Affinity'': Become stronger at a certain time. 'Life Affinity' *become stronger when living things are near. ** Human Affinity: become stronger when there are more humans close. **Superhuman Affinity: become stronger when more superhumans are close. **''Animal Affinity'': become stronger when animals (or a certain animal) is close. **''Alien Affinity'': become stronger when someone from another world is close. **''Monster Affinity'': become stronger when Monsters are close. **''Psychic Affinity: become stronger when Espers are close. **''Mage Affinity: become stronger when Magic Users are close. **''Friendship Affinity'': become stronger when more of the user's comrades are close. 'Dead Affinity ' *become stronger when corpses are nearby. **''Undead Affinity'': become stronger when zombies, mummies, vampires, etc. are nearby. **''Spirit Affinity'': become stronger when ghosts, phantoms, etc. are nearby. 'Sin Affinity ' *become stronger when a certain sin is present. **''Pride Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is overly stubborn. **''Envy Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is dangerously jealous. **''Greed Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is selfish and materialistic. **''Wrath Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is full of violence and rage. **''Lust Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is full of desire and pleasure. **''Gluttony Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is over consumptions. **''Sloth Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is lazy or apathetic. 'Karma Affinity' *become stronger depending on a person's morale. **''Good Affinity'': become stronger with more righteousness nearby. **''Evil Affinity'': become stronger with more wickedness nearby. 'Object Affinity' *become stronger when in contact with a certain object. 'Music Affinity' *become stronger when music is heard. **''Song Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain song is heard. **''Genre Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain song genre is heard. **''Sound Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain sound is heard. See Also *Combat Empowerment - Become stronger when fighting. *Pain Empowerment - Become stronger through pain. *Kinetic Empowerment - Draw strength through Kinetic Energy. *Planetary Empowerment - Draw strength when on a planet. *Necrotic Empowerment - Become stronger when people die. *Powers Via Object: become stronger when a certain object or relic is close. *Urban Empathy-become more powerful in a city. *Deity Empowerment- Aquire power from divine spirits. *Demonic Empowerment- Gain power from demonic energy. *Spiritual Meditation- Train one's mind in order to strengthen one's spiritual essence. *Negative Zone Empowerment-An Affinity to get more power when in an Negative Zone. Limits *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users *The Charmed Ones (Charmed; stronger together, and when emotional) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians; becomes stronger in water) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes; his power becomes stronger with more evolved humans around) *Jonas Graymalkin (Marvel; he gains superhuman strength and endurance while in the dark) *Moon Knight (Marvel; becomes stronger depending on the phases of the moon) *The Hulk (Marvel; grows stronger whenever he becomes angry) *Lantern Corps (DC Comics) *Aquaman (DC Comics; becomes stronger in water) *Uncle Sam (DC Comics; gains superhuman strength, speed, and size depending on the American people's beliefs in the ideals of America) *Kili (Double Arts; becomes stronger when touching someone) *Werewolves (Folklore; become stronger depending on the moon phase) *Ginei Morioka (Rosario + Vampire; Becomes stronger & faster when the moon is out) *Blackmore (Steel Ball Run; can use his Stand, Catch The Rainbow, only while its raining) *Talim (Soul Calibur; jumps higher-up on her stages, most likely to be Wind affinity) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender; grow stronger during a full moon and lose their powers during a lunar eclipse) *Firebenders (Avatar; The Last Airbender; grow stronger when Sozin's comet passes, or when it is daytime, and lose their powers during a solar eclipse) *The God of war: Ares (Greek Mythology; becomes stronger when in conflict) *Jackie Estacado (The Darkness; becomes stronger when in the shadows) *Eddie (That's so Raven; temporarily gained Precognition when there was a comet) *Desire (Danny Phantom; ''uses the affinity of resulted dispositions of those she has granted wishes for)''' *Hydro-Man (''Marvel, ''becomes stronger near water) *Sand-Man (''Marvel, becomes stronger near sand) *Jak (Jak 3, become stronger whenever he gains a Light or Dark Eco crystal) Gallery File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_004.jpg|Hama's (Avatar) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon, not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel) power comes from his rage. File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. File:Superman_-204.jpg|Superman (DC) is strongest under a yellow sun. Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Suport powers Category:Magic powers